Return
by superguy3
Summary: Alicia Baker returns from the grave, Clark questions her return, but quickly falls in love with her. Lana's father Henry returns, and wishes for Lana to be apart of his family. When he springs a surprise on Lana, she fears she'll be putting her family in
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1--------------------**

**Blinding light flashed and Jor-El spoke. "You have received a second chance at life along with the return of your powers, but it does not come without a cost. You must return when you have Kal-El , and then all will be as it should be." **

**A woman stepped forward from the light, she appeared naked, but her body was hidden in the darkness, then the light faded and Alicia's face was revealed, her face showed no emotion. **

**MEANWHILE--------------------**

**Clark was sitting in the loft doing his homework. He had just gotten back from Metropolis for the weekend. He stopped for a minute and looked at the pictures he had of his friends. He looked at the picture of Lana and Chloe and then at the one he had of Pete and him playing basketball. He opened his desk drawer to look for some stuff and found a picture of Alicia, and slowly took it out and looked at it for awhile, and a sad expression filled his face. He was about to put it up, but decided to set it up next to the pictures of his other friends. **

"**Dinner is ready." **

**Clark looked away from his pictures to see his mother standing several feet from him. Martha quickly noticed the picture and made a sad expression. "Oh honey, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was going to happen to her," **

**Clark responded quickly and sadly. "If I had trusted her, and believed her she would of never died. She had changed. She was a good person. She took a bullet for me, and I still I didn't trust her. What kind of person does that make me?"**

**Martha reacted with haste frustration in her voice "You had your doubts, and why shouldn't you have had them! She had used kryptonite on you on two occasions, Clark. After all you told me about her I did believe she had change for the better. Her actions did make me mad Clark, but I did understand that you loved her very much and that she really loved you, but there is nothing you can do now. Clark you make life and death situations everyday. You save people everyday. You are a good person, and I would never think otherwise!"**

"**Then why couldn't I save her!" **

"**Dinner is ready. Please come and eat when your ready," said Martha almost in tears. Martha walked down the stairs. **

**Clark stood up and picked up Alicia's picture he looked at it and turned facing the stairs. "Hello Clark," said Alicia. He dropped the picture and it fell crashed to the floor. Splintered glass covered the floor. Clark backed away from Alicia, and as he did the crackling of glass came to his ears. He gazed down and noticed he had stepped on her picture.**

"**How are you here?" he gasped. "I was given a second chance Clark. One that no one else in this town ever gave me," said Alicia. **

"**But I found you dead in your barn! How can you be alive? I saw you hanging there," said Clark his face filled with fear. "Clark I don't know how I got my life back, but the point is that I'm here. I love you. Do you not feel the same way?"**

"**As much as I want this . . . it just doesn't make any sense Alicia," said Clark taking more control over the situation. "Clark I know I must be freaking you out. I don't even know how I am alive. All I remember is waking up in my old bedroom at my house. I must of some how teleported there. Clark don't you see this a my second chance," said Alicia sadly.**

"**Alicia I still don't understand. This isn't real, it can't be." **

**Alicia almost in tears took Clark's hand in hers and put it up to her face letting him feel the smooth skin of her face. "See I'm real," she said smiling as tears trickled down her cheeks. Clark shivered and backed away from Alicia as quickly as he could. He ran to the loft window and jumped out. "CLARK!" Alicia screamed sadly, as she watched Clark speed away.**

**Chloe sat at her computer researching some information at Met U in her new office for the college newspaper when Clark sped in. "Clark!" Chloe yelped surprisingly. Chloe paused and stared up at Clark who was paler then winter snow. "Okay, I'll bite. I'm guessing you just saw a ghost," said Chloe. Clark looked at with a "Your not helping" expression.**

"**What's wrong?" Chloe asked finally frustrated with Clark giving her the silent treatment. Clark who had been pacing back and forth finally stopped, and looked at Chloe. "I just saw Alicia," said Clark with a deep breath. Chloe with a weird expression responded slowly "Alicia?Alicia Baker?"**

**Chloe made an expression clearly showing she somewhat couldn't believe what Clark was saying. Clark nodded not being able to answer in words. "Clark I am truly sorry about Alicia, but you have to let it go. I know you loved her a lot," said Chloe trying to comfort Clark. "No Chloe I really did see her. I mean I was there in the loft talking to my mom. After she left Alicia was there. Chloe I touched her she was so real, but I just couldn't understand how she could be there when she died a year ago."**

**Chloe looked questionably at Clark. **

"**Well, Clark I don't think my computer is going to come in handy this time. How do you think she pulled the walking corpse act?" **

**Clark looked at Chloe darkly. Chloe quickly regretted what she had said, and face filled with stupidity. "I'm sorry Clark. I shouldn't of said that," said Chloe as she stood up and put some files into a cabinet, so that she could avoid making eye contact with Clark. "There is only one person who could have done this. Jor-El," said Clark with an expression as if a light bulb had just come on. **

"**Chloe the reason I came here is to see if you'd come with me to Alicia's grave" Clark said looking at Chloe sadly. Chloe looked up to Clark and closed the filing cabinet. "Of course I'll come," said Chloe with a concerned expression. Clark walked over to Chloe and lifted her up into his arms. Chloe felt deep desire for Clark, but didn't show it. She simply smiled and looked up to Clark. "Ready to go," said Chloe. "Yeah," said Clark seriously. Clark turned around and sped out the door.**

**In a matter of minutes they were at the Smallville cemetery. "I hope that ride comes with a return trip," said Chloe smiling up to Clark. Clark gave her a weak smile, and continued walking along the many graves. "You know I haven't visited her grave for about sixth months. I guess she sort of slipped out of my mind, and then she suddenly showed up, and it all came flooding back. All the memories," said Clark looking down at the moist, green, grass below his shoes.**

"**Well Clark I don't blame you. Knowing your secret I know how hard it is to be you sometimes. Worrying about someone finding out your secret, what your destiny holds for you, and protecting the people you love. It's a lot of pressure to take," said Chloe looking once again at Clark, hoping he would look back. "Here it is," said Clark sadly looking down at it. He noticed a dead rose laying next to her grave. He looked down at it and forced a smile. He was surprised it hadn't blown away. **

"**Clark?" asked Chloe. Clark looked down into Chloe's eyes. He then turned and looked back at Alicia's grave. He made a confident face and then squinted his eyes as he used his x-ray vision to glimpse into Alicia's grave. Confusion and little of what seemed to be fear filled Clark's face. **

"**Her bodies not there" he said his mind going crazy. "Then where could it be?" Chloe asked. Clark began to breath heavily. "Clark! Stop freaking out and think for a minute will you. Now if your correct we need to head to the caves," **

**Chloe grabbed Clark by his arm and started pulling him from the cemetery, and soon they couldn't be seen from the cemetery and longer. There was a flash of green light, and Alicia stepped out from behind a tree, and made her way to her very own grave. She looked down and noticed the dead rose. She picked it up, and began to think of all the time that had paused. "Clark" she whispered. **

"**So What are we looking for Clark?" Chloe asked as she stepped into the caves. At these words Clark looked at a wall that had a crevice down the middle of it. "Clark I doubt you and your dad communicate in silence. Do something," Chloe said impatiently. "How are we supposed to get his attention Chloe, its not as easy as picking up the phone and dialing the number. I don't know how to get him," said Clark with a tinge of anger.**

"**Well Clark last time you and you Jor-El had a father to son talk what happened, how did the conversation start?"**

**Clark walked toward the wall and signaled toward it as he got closer. "Well I went in there and he just began to talk," said Clark. "Well" Chloe began, "Lets go in there and you can start a conversation with your kryptonian father." **

"**Maybe I should go alone," Clark said nervously. "Fine I'll be waiting out here all alone," said Chloe hoping Clark would change his mind.**

"**Chloe I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do alone." **

**Clark walked over to the wall with the big crevice down the middle. He stood there waiting. Soon the crevice began to grow bigger. Bright light shown through the crevice. When it was fully open Clark entered. In the room lay a kryptonian engraved table set in the middle of the room. The crevice then resealed. Clark turned to see it close behind him. Clark cleared his voice, but before he could speak Jor-El interrupted him.**

"**Kal-El I've been expecting you."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-------------------- **

**A surge of Blue light came down on Clark as soon as Jor-El had began to speak. It gathered from the all the corners of the room, and this was all Clark could see as he turned in circles. He stood still engulfed in blue light as the room was in darkness.**

"**What do you mean you've been expecting me," Clark yelled. **

"**Everything in your life is human Kal-El, but you know you are much more than that," came Jor-El's voice from all around him, "These people in your life call you by Clark Kent, but you are not Clark Kent. You are my son. You are what remains of the kryptonians. You are Kal-El" **

"**I'm not Kal-El," Clark yelled back. **

"**You now wonder why your here. Kal-El I may not physically be present, but I am here in spirit. I have seen everything you've seen, I have felt your sadness, your happiness. Your life is no mystery to me," spoke Jor-El whose voice carried no emotions. "What are you talking about?" Clark interrupted. **

"**Kal-El I am connected to you and yet I am connected as well to many of the people who were infected with kryptonite from our home planet. Did you ever wonder how I brought Kira back to life?" said Jor-El. Clark threw his head up in anger. "You killed her. You used her and then got rid of her like she was nothing!" Clark yelled. "When she understood who she was. It was clear to me that I wouldn't be able to use her anymore." **

" **So you killed her!" **

"**No I returned her to her natural state. She had been dead. I reborn her, and then after she had served her purpose by bringing you to me I did what was necessary. Kal-El this is not why you are here," Jor-El said trying to get to the point. "Then tell me. Why am I here?" yelled Clark with a snappy voice. **

"**You know the answer to that question Kal-El." **

**Clark hesitated, and looked down at his feet as he thought, then without warning his head quickly cocked back up. "Why did you bring her back?" **

"**Kira could not help you begin your destiny, but Alicia was something to you, so I believed even with her flaws as a human she may be able to help you reach it. I have given Alicia a glimpse of what your future holds for you if you accept your destiny. She is not tainted Kal-El. If she is to give her opinion of the path you should take. It alone is hers, and not mine. Do you not wish for this girl's return?" finished Jor-El with a single question. **

"**I did, and I do" said Clark. "Then I think are conversation is over. Remember Kal-El, you have a great destiny ahead of you don't waste it," said Jor-El finishing the conversation. The surge of light went away, and the room returned to normal, but Jor-El's voice still seemed to linger, and Clark's ears were still ringing. **

**Chloe waited outside for Clark, she had been tapping her feet and finally lifted her arm and checked the time. Chloe heard a crackling sound and turned to see Clark exiting from the opening in the wall. "It was Jor-El," said Clark walking towards Chloe. Chloe looked at Clark questionably wanting answers, but knew better than to rush Clark. "I have to go find Alicia," said Clark. "Okay, but . . ." Chloe was cut off as Clark sped out of the caves leaving Chloe all alone. "No return trip?" said Chloe frowning. **

**MEANWHILE-------------------- **

**Lana and Eric sat in their apartment just above the Talon. Eric had decided to make this a special night. He had made dinner, and surprised Lana. He was even smiled by his cooking skills. Eric was a guy Lana had just met seven months ago. He had sandy hair with hazel eyes, and was eye candy to the majority of Smallville. She had met him at the Grocery store. He had seen her fumbling with her groceries, and stepped into help. Immediately they broke off into conversation, and the next thing he new he had asked her out. Although this had been five months **

"**Eric this is great," said Lana. She gazed at the feast that lay before her. "Hello ma'am," began Eric playing the role of an italian waiter. "Hello," chuckled Lana. "Tonight we will begin with a light salad followed by a delicious spaghetti with bread rolls on the side," said Eric smiling as he continued with his accent. Lana chuckled at Eric's reenactment of an italian waiter. Eric took his seat. **

"**I also managed to whip up a bottle of champagne" he said popping the cork. "Eric this is perfect," Lana said with a big smile. "Hey, watch it or you'll take out my eye," said Lana chuckling. Eric grinned at Lana. Lana leaned over to kiss Eric. He reacted and leaned over as well, but before they could lock lips Lana heard a rapping from downstairs. **

"**What was that?" asked Lana. "I don't know, but leave it alone. Lana tonight is are escape from the world. Try to enjoy yourself," Eric gestured. "I know Eric, but . . ." **

**Eric moved in closing the space between him and Lana. He kissed her locking his lips to her bottom lip. She closed her eyes enjoying every moment of the kiss. This wonderful, passionate, kiss. She slipped into a world of her own where she didn't have to worry about Isabel, or Clark. In her world it was just her and Eric. **

**Rap Rap. Lana slipped from her world. Eric made a frustrated face. "I know, I know. I'll go find out what it is," said Eric irritated. He walked over to the door. Opened it and jogged downstairs. Lana sat at the table worried. She gave him ten seconds and then ran downstairs herself. **

**Half way down the stairs she saw Eric barely opening the door revealing a middle aged man. He wore glasses and had a beard. His hair was a mix of white and gray. He was a man she knew. **

**She made a big smile showing her bright, white, teeth. She ran downstairs as quickly as possible. Eric noticed Lana and stepped out of her way. She ran into this man that she so well knew. She hugged him, and he hugged her back. **

"**Dad," she said through tears.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-------------------- **

**The Kent farm lay silent. Jonathan and Martha Kent had already went to bed thinking that Clark would need time alone. Clark slowly made his way up the barn stairs, when he got to the top he gazed around, but Alicia was no where in sight. **

"**I knew you'd come back," said Alicia. Clark turned around to see Alicia climbing the stairs towards him. "I freaked you out pretty bad, didn't I?" said Alicia as she reached the loft. "Yeah. You did," said Clark in what seemed to be a sad tone. "Look Clark if you don't want to see me that's okay," said Alicia sadly. **

"**No. Alicia," said Clark as he quickly grabbed Alicia's arm. **

**She looked up at him. He lowered his face toward hers, and kissed her. Suddenly it didn't matter why she was alive again. Alicia was alive, and she was with him and that's all that mattered. He continue to kiss her, and she closed her eyes as he moved down to her neck. He gripped her waist with his hands, and led her to the couch still kissing her. When they were next to the couch he lowered her down. **

"**I love you," said Clark looking down at Alicia. **

**She looked up at him. She felt this undying love for him. She couldn't believe she was there with him. For a moment they just looked at each other, not sure what to do next. "I love you Clark," she said in a half whisper. **

**Clark climbed onto the couch and crouched over her body, and then he lowered his head down again to kiss her, and once again he could not stop, but finally and unexpectedly he did. She opened her eyes wondering why he had stopped. "What's wrong?" asked Alicia. "Nothing," Clark whispered. **

**A single tear rolled down Clark cheek, and fell onto Alicia's face. **

"**Clark what's wrong? Please tell me," Alicia said sadly, looking up into Clarks eyes. "The last time I saw you I was accusing you of attacking Lana and Jason, I didn't want to believe it but I didn't know what to think. When I found out you were innocent I went to your barn. I felt so bad I had to see you, but when I got there it was too late. I thought for the longest time about what your last thought must of been. I thought you hated me," **

"**The last thing I remember was going to my barn and he was there. He grabbed me and . . . ," Alicia paused for a moment. Her eyes started to tear. "He drugged me Clark. That's all I remember. Clark I loved you then and I knew you were trying to do what was right. I knew you would find the truth and you did. I never once hated you for accusing me. I knew you were just trying to protect your friends, and I've given more than you need to not trust me. Don't blame yourself," said Alicia sadly as she reached up and caressed Clark's cheek. **

"**I should of been with you," said Clark. "Clark you can't always be there for me, or anyone else for that matter," said Alicia becoming frustrated. "Now I can, and I will never, ever let you get hurt," said Clark on the verge of tears. Alicia smiled at these words, and she too felt like crying. **

**Clark reached down to kiss her, but she turned the other way making Clark paused in confusion. "Is something wrong?" asked Clark worried. "Clark, Chloe knows your secret," said Alicia regretfully. "I know. She told me," **

"**Did she tell you that it was me who revealed your secret to her?" **

"**Yes," said Clark. "Were you mad at me when you found out?" asked Alicia not really wanting to hear his answer. "No. I think that Chloe finding out was a good thing. I was able to sit down with her and explain all the things that happened in my life. It cleared up a lot of our past problems," said Clark reassuringly. Alicia smiled. She was glad that she had gotten past that. **

**Alicia then thought of the one question she had been dying to ask Clark. **

"**Clark, you know your the most special person I've ever met. You treat me so great, and . . . I always wanted you to be my first," said Alicia slowly. "What?" he asked nervously. "Will you be . . . will you make love to me?" Alicia asked softly, but with a hint nervousness. **

"**Alicia. . . are you sure you want this? Alicia once we do this it's done. We can't do anything to change it," **

"**I'm sure" she said softly. **

**He leaned down and kissed her, and kissed her again. Soon the kisses were flowing back and forth frantically, and as much as Clark loved this he still felt nervous. When Clark made no attempt to rip open her shirt, she knew he was nervous, and decided to do it herself. She shoved her hands towards his shirt, and while he kissed her she unbuttoned his as well. She grabbed both their shirts and tossed them of the couch. She put both her hands on his chest once more, and slowly pulled them downward filling his muscular body. Her body began to shake, and soon she couldn't take it any more. "Clark," She whispered into his ear as he kissed her neck. **

**MEANWHILE-------------------- **

**Lana stood in the doorway hugging Mr. Small. She was so happy he was there with her. She had long forgotten how it was to talk to him. She remembered how she had ended their relationship due to problems in his marriage he didn't know were occurring. It was like she had taken a walk down memory lane. In all of these days of hardship and difficulty she was glad that one good thing had survived even though she had long since felt it had died. **

"**Its been so long," said Lana finally breaking their hug. "I know," said Mr. Small. "I'm so sorry we haven't spoken in awhile. I've just been trying to fix up my relationship with Jennifer. I think you will be seeing me more around now and that includes Jennifer as well. We can be more like a family now," said Henry Small smiling proudly. "I would like that," said a happy Lana. **

"**Look we're in the middle of something right now, but would you like to join us?" said Lana gesturing towards the stairs. "Oh wait! I forgot. Dad this is Eric. Eric this is my father. My biological father. We met three years ago," said Lana embarrassed. Eric stepped forward and held out his hand. Mr. Small took it and they shook hands. "Sorry Lana, but I'll have to take a rain check on your invitation. Jennifer's waiting for me back home. Love you. Bye. Oh and nice meeting you Eric," said Mr. Small. **

"**Bye dad," said Lana beaming. "Nice meeting you too Mr. Small," Eric replied as Mr. Small walked outside to his truck. Henry waved goodbye and got into his truck, and with one final yell of farewell he drove off soundlessly down the street. "You never told me about your father," Eric said closing and locking the door. "We'll talk about it over dinner," said Lana smiling as Eric hugged her from behind and kissed her on her head.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-------------------- **

**The next morning Clark woke to find Alicia sleeping gently next to him. Alicia stirred and turned facing Clark. She then opened her eyes, and instantly noticed Clark watching her. She smiled at him displaying her sparkling smile. He smiled back at her and then kissed her. **

"**Its cold," said Alicia whining playfully. Clark adjusted the cover over there bodies, and Alicia snuggled closer to him. "I have to get home to grab a change of clothes, okay" said Alicia. "Okay. Come back as soon as you've gotten your clothes. Okay," said Clark as he caressed her back with with his hand. Alicia just smiled back at Clark, and kissed him. "Promise," she said. She stood up, and wrapped the cover around her, and gathered up all her clothes. **

"**You better get dressed to," said Alicia grinning down at Clark. Clark smiled she stared down at him, and with that, and a green flash she was gone. Clark grinned laying there naked thinking of how Alicia must be laughing of how she left him bare naked. He stood up and gathered all his clothes together. He tossed them on the couch, and stretched. His arms extended outward, and his eyes closed as his mouth opened wide as he yawned as well. **

"**Clark Junior. Long time no see," **

**Clark opened his eyes to see none other then Lois Lane standing, but 5 feet from him. "Lois!" yelped Clark grabbing his clothes and tossing them at her, and with that his hand dived down and shielded his modesty from her eyes. "What are you doing?" yelped Clark embarrassed. "The question is what are you doing?" said Lois grinning as she dangled a pair of red boxers by her pointer finger. **

"**Lois please. Just go!" said Clark gesturing to the barn door with one of his hands, but then quickly pulled it back knowing one hand couldn't hide "Clark Junior". "Well if you insist," said Lois grinning as she gathered all of Clark's clothes, and began to walk off with them. "What are you doing? Bring those back!" Clark pleaded. "I'm just going to make sure they make it too the washer, and by the way breakfast is ready," said Lois taking a quick, naughty, peek at Clarks naked body. She grinned on her way downstairs as she carried Clark clothes down the stairs. **

**When Lois was gone Clark used his x-ray vision, and to his displeasure he saw Lois waiting outside the barn. Clark new he had no other choice. He ran down the steps, and out of the barn embarrassed. "Run Clarky Run!" yelled Lois laughing as she watched Clark from behind. He burst into the house, and sped up the stairs. To his pleasure neither of his parents noticed him. **

**Clark stood in the shower. The steam rising from the warm shower. He closed his eyes filling the warm water running down his body. He was still embarrassed by Lois, and wouldn't soon forget it, and knew that she would help keep that moment intact in his memory.**

**Without warning he felt cold hands wrap around his waist. The cold filling made his body tinge with delight. He turned suddenly to see Alicia fully clothed and soaked easing her body towards his. Her wet shirt stuck to her every curve. She eased his body forward and kissed him. "I needed a shower" she said smiling. **

**Clark grinned at her. He held her face in his hands and kissed her. Last night came flooding back, and quickly the kisses became frantic once more. Her arms reached down and caressed his chest sending uncontrollable vibration through his body. After last night he had become less timid, and because of this he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up. Alicia came to his assistance, and when it was over her head she tossed it to the side. **

**She wore a white bra just like the one she had wore last night. He felt a temptation to take it off, but didn't, and this is when he began to fill a little nervous once again. This time Alicia didn't noticed his nervousness. Alicia unzipped her pants and slowly pulled them off revealing her pink panties. Clark thought this was rather sexy, and grabbed Alicia. Their bodies were thrusted together. Alicia wished Clark had done this more.**

**He kissed her madly. Alicia pulled away, and turned around. Clark was growing impatient, and that is what Alicia was aiming for. She turned her head and smiled at Clark. Clark smiled back wondering what she was about to do. She reached behind her back and undid the latch on her bra. Clark grinned, and watched as Alicia pulled the bra off. It sailed to the tub floor with a soft thud. Clark continued to grin.**

**Tap. Tap. "Clark! Hurry up! Hot water would be nice to have later on!" Lois yelled knocking on the bathroom door. Clark and Alicia both jumped. Alicia dived to the shower floor and gathered all her clothes. "I have to get dressed, and you probably you need to get dressed too," grinned Clark as he said this quickly. "I'll see you later!" Alicia whispered. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him, and without warning was gone. Clark's head sank in frustration, and he exhaled.**

**After he was dressed Clark made his way downstairs and took a seat across from Lois. He helped himself to some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. The whole time he sat at the table he looked down. Unable to face Lois. Mr. Kent finally looked down from his newspaper having read something about the Fordman store being sold. **

"**What took you so long son? That was a mighty long shower," said Mr. Kent as he swallowed down some coffee. "I was really tired. I needed a shower to wake up," said Clark quickly. Thinking of Alicia. Clark quickly swallowed down his food. "I guess your awake now, and packing a craving for pancakes," said Jonathan laughing as he noticed Clark quickly chewing through his food. Clark looked up at Jonathan with a mouthful of eggs. Clark swallowed the eggs down quickly. "I've got some things to do today. That's all," said Clark before he shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth, and with that Clark jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. **

"**Your mother is already at the talon, so don't forget to go by and help her out," Jonathan yelled to Clark who had not heard him. "What's with him today?" asked Jonathan curiosly. "I'm not sure," said Lois before she walked outside. "Clark?" yelled Lois looking around. She had wanted to ask him why he had been naked in the loft, but it would have to wait.**

**Ring Ring. Lois reached down and took her cell phone out of her purse. **

"**Hello?" said Lois. "Hi Lois," answered Chloe. "Um do you know where Clark is?" asked Chloe nervously. "Well he was here at Kent Farm, but now he is nowhere to be found," said Lois. **

"**If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him okay. He drove me down here, and now I have to get my dad to drive me back, but while I'm here my dad has allowed me to use his car," Chloe said. "Why didn't you drive here in your car?" **

"**What? Oh um my car broke down, and it's in the shop," lied Chloe.**

"**Oh. Well guess what happened to me today," said Lois with enthusiasm.**

"**What?" asked Chloe curious. "I walked into the loft to get Clark for breakfast this morning, and I found him standing bare naked," said Lois with a wide grin.**

"**What!" screamed Chloe through the phone. "Its true. He was there for the whole world to see" **

"**So that makes it two occasions in which you've seen Clark in all his glory" said a grinning Chloe over the phone. "Not that I liked it or anything" said Lois lying.**

"**Oh. Well I have to go. Bye," said Chloe. Chloe's face saddened, and she forced a smile. "Is Lois doing okay?" asked Gabe her father. "Yeah. She's doing really good," said Chloe with less than a smile. "Well you need to get her over here. I haven't seen your cousin in the longest time," said Gabe walking over to the door. Chloe didn't answer him. She just sat on her bed staring into nothingness.**

"**Well I'm going to take the bus to Smallville Savings and Loans. Okay?" said Gabe smiling. "Well bye Chloe. Love you," said Gabe opening the door. "Bye dad. Love you, and thanks for taking the bus so I can use the car," said Chloe smiling. "Don't mention it," said Gabe smiling. He closed the door and walked over to the elevator.**

**Mr. Sullivan had gotten his job a year ago. He had received a call from Lex who said he wanted to have a meeting with him. He had arrived at the mansion, and to his surprise Lex gave him a job a Smallville Saving and Loans. Lex told him that when his father was convicted, and sent to prison that all his belongings had become his. That included Smallville Savings and Loans. Now Gabe was a manager, and working his way at saving money to buy their house back. Chloe didn't know, and he was hoping to surprise her. Gabe smiled as the elevator opened, and he walked out of it feeling that one day they would go back to living how they used to. **

**MEANWHILE-------------------- **

**Clark super sped into Alicia's barn. Alicia spotted Clark and quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a horse's stall. "Clark when I left you in the shower I teleported into my room, and I overheard my parents talking over breakfast. They sounded so happy. I thought about how they would react when they saw me. Clark they seemed so happy, and I was scared that if they saw me they would freak out, or something worse. I didn't want to take their happiness away. I didn't want to trouble them. Clark, no one can ever know I'm alive" said Alicia beginning to cry. **

**Clark pulled Alicia into a loving embrace trying to comfort her. "Clark if people found out I was mysteriously brought back to life they'd go berserk. My life would probably go under the microscope. I'd be some freak for the whole world to study. I mean if the teleporting wasn't enough. Bringing brought back to life would be the icing on the cake" said Alicia trying to fight away the tears. **

"**Alicia don't worry we'll figure this out" **

"**I'm so scared" cried Alicia unable to fight her tears off. "I thought my life was fixed. Like I had been given a second chance. I thought about how I would be able to see you again. I had the chance to live again, but I won't be able to live until I can get out into the world Clark, and I can't do that unless I leave you" said Alicia crying. **

**Clark hugged her more tightly, and kissed her on the forehead. "Look I'm going to college at Met U in Metropolis, and I have an apartment I use during the week. We can stay there together. You can start a new life there. With me." said Clark trying to calm down Alicia. **

"**Clark I'll always love you, but I don't want to ruin your life" **

"**Alicia you'd never ruin my life" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-------------------- **

**Lana laid in her bed thinking of the night before. She had been talking to Eric about how she had met her father. She talked to him about how it had been with him around before he left. She felt she had more to live for then. She laid there having just taken a shower, and was dressed in blue jeans, and a new blouse. Finally Lana became bored of just lying still. She jumped up and ran downstairs. She said hello and goodbye to Martha and Lois and jumped into her car. **

**She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she was going somewhere. She decided quickly when she reached the end of the road. She was going to what could of been her home. She had missed Henry for the longest time, and now it was time they could rekindle their father daughter relationship. She was going to tell him everything he had missed while he had been gone. She would tell him about Paris, and mostly about the witch she feared my still be inhabiting her body. **

**She made her way up to the street in which is house was located. She stepped out of her car and walked up to his door. She found herself wondering if she should knock or not. In her mind she was fighting between telling her father about Isabel, but deep down she felt that her secret would hurt him so how. **

**Would he not believe, and therefore treat her differently as if she was crazy. Or would he fear for her or himself. She didn't want to change the way he felt about her. She didn't want to trouble him with her problems, but there was the fact that he was her father, and they lived in Smallville.**

**Her hand was up in the air, but two inches from the door when she paused. Lana took a deep breath. Tap. Tap. She knocked the door. She quickly felt this had been a mistake. She was about to run for it when a woman answered the door. Lana had long forgotten of this women. She didn't hate her. She just made Lana nervous. **

"**Hi Jennifer," Lana quickly said. "Hi Lana. We were just on are way to the Talon. Please come in," she said gesturing towards the living room which Lana could see clearly from the door. Lana made her way into the Small's house. Lana followed Jennifer to the living rom. **

"**Please sit down," said Jennifer gesturing towards one of the whited couches in the living room. Lana sat down as Jennifer took another seat on the white couch adjacent from her. "Oh, Lana would you like some coffee?"**

"**Sure," Lana said nervously. Jennifer went to the kitchen and arrived back shortly with three mugs. She set them on the beautiful coffee table between her and Lana. **

"**Thank you," said Lana thankfully yet nervously. **

**Lana had remembered the last time she had talked to Jennifer Small. It had taken place in the Talon. Jennifer had told Lana how she had come in the way between Henry and her, and how Henry no longer counted her as his top priority. Lana felt it was the right thing for her to tell Henry, and that was the last day she had seen him. **

"**So Lana how is the Talon?" asked Jennifer trying to break the silence. **

"**Its great, but I don't manage it anymore. Mrs. Kent does, and she's doing a great job of it. I haven't quite left it though. I live in the apartment right above it. It was my dream to preserve one last memory, and I think Mrs. Kent for that, but I like to think I'll manage it again one day," answered Lana before taking a sip of her coffee. "That's nice," said Jennifer with a smile. This quickly made Lana feel like she belonged. **

"**Hello ladies. Sorry I kept you waiting," said a voice. Lana looked up to see Henry Small making his way down the stairs. He had dressed in a nice attire, and looked very handsome. He felt happy seeing Lana and Jennifer together. "Hi Lana," said Henry smiling as he reached the bottom of the stairs.**

**Lana got up as he walked over to her. They embraced in a hug, and then Henry took a seat next to Jennifer. "So Lana what have we missed" asked Henry as he picked up his mug and swallowed some coffee down.**

**Lana looked at Mr. Small wondering what to say. She again wondered if she should tell him about Isabel. She quickly decided not to. At least not now. Isabel had affected her life so much, and none of it was in a good way. By telling them, there would be nothing in her life that wasn't corrupted by Isabel. Although the tattoo was gone she still knew their was a good chance Isabel's soul was still lingering in her body somewhere. **

"**Lana," said Henry. Lana's thoughts were broken. She looked up at Henry and Jennifer. "Lana is there something wrong?" asked Henry with a concerned expression. "No. Every things perfect," she said forcing a smile. She took a sip of coffee and glanced around the room avoiding eye contact. **

**MEANWHILE-------------------- **

"**This is great Clark!" Alicia said excited. Clark and Alicia had just arrived in Metropolis, and Clark was giving her the grand tour. "Well I majored in journalism, so my mom and dad decided it was probably a good idea to get a apartment. You know so I could get used to living in Metropolis. I'm planning to become a reporter for the Daily Planet along with Chloe. It sounds sudden I know, but I guess that's what I've always wanted to do," said Clark smiling. **

"**Clark you've got a great future ahead of you. I just know your going to do great!" said Alicia with a big smile. Clark grinned. He was glad that Alicia was happy. "Alicia" Alicia turned to face Clark. "We need to talk." **

**He grabbed her hand, and led her to the couch. "Alicia you know a lot about me, but you don't know everything," said Clark after her took a deep breath. "Lets talk then," Alicia said quietly sitting on the couch. **

**Clark sat next to her. He took her hand in his, and began to talk. He told her of all his abilities, and who he really was. He told her about the spaceship, where he came from, and his father Jor-El. Lastly he told her how she had been brought back to life. He told her everything that he had never told her before. He filled in the gaps that had been left when Alicia had passed away. He paused when he was done, and silently waited to see what Alicia's reaction would be.**

"**Clark I understand why you never told me this before, and so I'm not angry. I love it that you told me everything though. Your just so great," said Alicia smiling. Clark grinned and leaned forward to kiss her, but Alicia stopped him before he could kiss her. "Whats wrong?" asked Clark confused. "Clark when I found myself in my room I didn't know how I had got there. At first I couldn't remember anything for awhile. After awhile I remembered teleporting out of the caves to my bedroom. I remembered everything that happened. I remember Jor-El's voice, and bright light surrounding me. Besides that I had one more memory. It was of you," said Alicia pausing. Alicia stopped talking as if she was searching words. She squeezed Clarks hand. **

"**A memory of me?" Clark asked quietly. "The thing is I don't think it was a memory. I don't think it was you in the past Clark. I think it was you in the future." **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-------------------- **

**After having pondered Lois's relationship with Clark for hours, Chloe finally decided Clark would never like her that way. Chloe had grabbed her father's keys. Rushed down to the Talon, and waved down Lois. "Mrs. Kent I'm going to take my break," said Lois spotting Chloe three tables away. "Sure sweetie," Martha said nicely. **

**Lois cleaned her hands with a wet cloth and took a seat at the table with Chloe. "So what's going on Chloe?" asked Lois with a broad smile. "So how are things with your Dad?" asked Chloe. "Don't you mean The General?" asked Lois irritated of even the thought of her father. "Sorry I asked," said Chloe regretfully. "Its okay. Its just he still blames me for Lucy, and I have finally gotten over the fact that its not my fault that she did what she did," said Lois with a tinge of anger. **

"**So, has he started helping you to pay for Met U?" asked Chloe. "No, and I've already used most of my savings. That's why I'm working here at the Talon on weekends. Martha said she would always have me here if I needed the money. She is so kind," said Lois looking over to Martha who was assorting some pastries. **

"**So um. Lois have you seen Clark?" asked Chloe impatiently. "Only this morning. Sorry Chloe," said Lois. "Well I've got nothing to do, so I guess I'll hang out here with you," said Chloe smiling. "That would be great. We're short on workers today, so maybe you could help and possibly earn me some more money," said Lois pleading. Chloe looked up at her and smiled in surrender. "Sure Lois. That would be cool," said Chloe with a big smile. **

**Chloe smiled, but deep down she was worried. Where was Clark? **

**What was he doing? Why hadn't he contacted her? What what was going on with him and Alicia? She had so may questions, and no answers. She was worried, but the least thing she wanted to do was show it. **

**MEANWHILE--------------------**

**Lana sat just across from Henry and Jennifer Small. She had just opened her life to them. She had told them about what had become of the Talon, her trip to Paris, and everything that came to mind. Henry smiled. Now it was Jennifer's and his turn to share their life. They told her everything. Henry told her about his new job. "I've started taking more cases. Not huge ones, but its a start," Henry said beaming. Lana smiled to hear his good news. **

"**Lana since you've been gone Henry and me have had time to work out our marriage, and now we're ready to become a family. Lana I want to be your mother, and you my daughter," said Jennifer almost in tears. **

**Lana was taken by surprise, but she didn't show it. Tears began to flow from Lana's eyes. She was so happy. Her heart had filled with joy that very moment. "Yes. Of course," said Lana through tears. Lana and Jennifer got up and embraced in a hug. Shortly, Henry joined in. Lana stood there embraced by Henry and Jennifer. Tears still fell from her eyes. Tears of happiness. Now everything was as it should be. They finally all pulled away. Lana and Jennifer giggled at their Candid Camera moment. **

"**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," **

**Lana looked around wondering where the sound had come from. "Lana. There is one more thing we need to tell you," said Jennifer. Henry and Jennifer lead Lana to a room upstairs. The room appeared to be a nursery. It was beautiful. Blue and white shined all around the room. "Lana you have a baby brother," said Henry beaming. **

**MEANWHILE-------------------- **

**Clark and Alicia sat in his Metropolis apartment in silence. Alicia's last line had just caused a massive era of silence, and it seemed like no one would ever talk again. "Alicia. I know what you saw was from the future," said Clark. **

"**What do you mean you know" said Alicia kindly yet demanding. **

"**I talked with Jor-El. He told me he gave you a glimpse of my future," said Clark. "Clark what I saw it was just amazing. I mean . . ," she said smiling.**

**Alicia paused before she could continue. "Clark it was . . ," began Alicia, but before she could continue Clark held his hand to her lips. "I don't want to know. Alicia I've always fought my destiny. I'm scared that whatever I do I won't be able to escape whatever it is. I don't want to live my life knowing that everything is already planned out, and I have no say in it. I want to control my life, and forge my own destiny. My choices will change my life, and make me the person I am ten years from now or twenty years from now," said Clark with a serious tone. **

"**Do your choices include me?" asked Alicia smile. "Yes. I think your the most important one," said Clark grinning. "Clark that means so much to me," said Alicia blushing. Clark leaned forward and kissed. "Monday I have school, so tomorrow we can do something fun before I have to go to school," said Clark smiling. **

"**I have some ideas as to what we can do," said Alicia smiling. Clark grinned. "You know what? I'm going to cook dinner tonight," said Alicia smiling. "Race you to the kitchen," said Clark quickly. Alicia teleported to the kitchen and Clark supersped next to her, and quickly embraced her in a hug from behind her. She giggled as Clark held her tightly. "Let me go," Alicia whined playfully. Clark laughed, and with that they began searching around for something to make.**

**MEANWHILE-------------------- **

**Chloe had been helping Lois all day. She waitressed, she washed dishes, and to her surprise it was tiring work. She walked herself over to a table, and dropped down into a seat. "I am so tired," said Chloe exhausted. Lois spotted Chloe resting on the job, and walked over to her with a grin on her face. **

"**You know little cousin I don't get off till ten sharp and its only nine," said Lois without a sign of tiredness. "Really?" asked Chloe irritated. "No," said Lois shrugging her head between a giggle. "Lets go little cousin," said Lois picking up Chloe. "Bye Martha," Lois yelled back as they made it to the door. "Bye Lois, bye Chloe," yelled Martha from the counter. Lois and Chloe stepped outside into the cold night. The cool breeze was nice, but soon it was so cold they were buttoning up their jackets trying to stay warm as they walked around the corner to reach their cars. **

"**Hey lets say we go and spend your paycheck which your graciously giving to me on a night on the town," said Lois restlessly. "No. This paycheck is for school, and school only, and maybe some stuff on the side" said Chloe seriously, but she smiled as she waved the check around. She finally handed over the check to a smiling Lois. Lois tucked the check in her jacket pocket next to her own well earned check.**

"**Hang out with me at the Kents?" asked Lois. "Sure," said Chloe as their cars came into view. Lois ran over to her car, as Chloe jumped in hers. Chloe looked through the passenger window to see Lois fumbling with her keys as she tried as to quickly get in her warm car and out of the cold night air. When Lois had finally managed to open the car, and had turned up the heat she as frozen as a popsicle. **

**She sat in the front seat, and was about to relax when a loud honking broke into thought, and as she turned to give the honker the bird she quickly realized the honk had belonged to Chloe. "Sorry. I forgot we were going somewhere," yelled Lois as she pulled out between two cars. **

**After Lois was well on her way to the Kent's she decided thirty miles an hour wasn't good enough for her, and soon she was going ninety. She smiled as she sped up. Lois glanced down as she tapped the wheel in a musical rhythm. Lois felt her phone ringing in her jacket pocket. "Lois slow down!" said a frustrated Chloe through the phone as soon as Lois had answered it. "Okay little cousin, but no one ever got anywhere who wasn't on the fast track," said Lois back. Lois hung up the phone and tucked it back into her jacket pocket.**

"**Yeah!" she said as she bent down, and grabbed a beer from the passenger side floor. As she sat back up she accidentally lost control of the wheel, but with quick reflexes Lois brought the car right back to the right side of the road. "Whoa!" yelled Lois excited. She once again took her concentration from the road, and returned to her favorite beverage.**

**She popped the can open, and she pulled the beer to her lips and drank the can empty. "That was refreshing," said Lois with a wide grin. She reached down and grabbed another as quickly as she could, and this time no swerving included. They were in a wooded area when Lois had just finished drinking her way through a six pack and became frustrated when she noticed she was out. "Damn!" said Lois still tapping the wheel, although her rhythm had become quicker and louder. **

**Lois continued to drive, and finally after five she could take it any more, and took one final dive down to the passenger side floor. "Shit!" she yelled finally giving up her search for beer. She returned back to the wheel only to find a tree seconds from her. "Aaaaaaah!" Lois screamed, but there was no time for swerving. CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lois's car lay wrapped around a tree, and as she sat there, death minutes away her cousin jerked to a stop, and ran to help her. **

"**Lois!" screamed Chloe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-------------------- **

**Lana cradled her baby brother. She finally had a family. She had a father, a mother, and now she had baby brother. Sure, Henry had other kids. Two to be exact. They had been placed in boarding school, and Lana had never had a chance to get close to them, but this was her big chance, and it made her happy. "I'm a big sister" she thought to herself. Lana walked around the nursery cradling her baby brother. Lana smiled as gentle tears flowed from her eyes. **

"**He is so wonderful," said Lana turning to the Smalls. "We knew you'd love him," said Jennifer hugging Henry. "Whets his name?" asked Lana her eyes still fixed on the beautiful baby boy that she held between her hands. "We haven't named him yet," said Henry. "We hoped you'd help us with that," said Jennifer smiling. Lana glanced at Jennifer when she said this and smiled.**

**Lana then turned around and strolled back and forth in the nursery. When she wasn't looking Henry and Jennifer silently stepped out of the nursery and made their way downstairs to give Lana some time alone with her new baby brother. **

**Lana noticed Henry and Jennifer's absence, but continued to walk back and forth with the baby. The baby had been quiet the whole time that Lana had been holding him. She stared into his beautiful blue eyes, and as she stroked his cheek with the back of her soft hand he smiled, and laughed. Lana laughed back, and smiled. **

**Lana still had gentle tears protruding from her eyes. Lana finally stopped and stood still. She thought about how Henry, her father had come back into her life. She thought of all the strange past events that had occurred in her life, she thought about Isabel, but most importantly she thought about her family. **

"**How can I come back to them. How can I be their daughter even though I know I could be endangering them. How can I be their daughter even though I would be holding a dark secret from them. How can I be this child's sister. How can I be part of this family with the chance that she's still in me," thought Lana. **

**By this Lana meant Isabel. A witch who's spirit could still be inhabiting Lana's body. "There is something finally good in my life and all I can do is worry," Lana thought to herself. **

**Lana laid the baby back in his crib, and slowly, while leaning against the crib, sank to the nursery floor and began to cry even more. She put her face in her hands and continued to cry, and as the baby fell to sleep Lana fought over in her mind should she let her new found family know about all the weird things that had occurred in her life including Isabel or should she just give them up once again. **

**As the battle fought out in her head Henry and Jennifer sat in the living room talking unaware of Lana's sadness, but back above in the nursery Lana slipped away from her thoughts, and slowly fell to sleep.**

**MEANWHILE-------------------- **

**Clark and Alicia sat in the kitchen of his apartment eating spaghetti. "Well, this is better than I thought it would be," said Alicia smiling before she slurped up a string of spaghetti. "To bad I can't say that for the rolls," said Clark looking at a plate with a pile of burnt bread rolls. **

"**Don't worry, its great," said Alicia laughing. "Of course its great. You made most of it," said Clark with a wide grin. "My mother always said I was a great cook. We used to cook a lot together," said Alicia smiling, but Clark detected sadness in her voice.**

**Alicia slurped up some more spaghetti, and when she looked up she saw Clark with a splatter of tomato sauce on his cheek. Alicia laughed, and bent across the table to clean Clark up. "Your a messy little boy," said Alicia cutely. Clark grinned as Alicia cleaned the sauce off his cheek. When she was done she kissed him on the cheek, and when she pulled away Clark found himself laying in snow with Alicia laying on top of him. **

"**Alicia where are we?" asked Clark smiling into her face. "I hoped you'd like it," she said smiling. She bent down, and kissed him. "This is nice, but as much as I'd like to stay here kissing you I'd rather show you the main attraction" she said smiling. Clark grinned. "Clark I'm not the main attraction" she said sternly. Clark's grin widened tremendously. "Your dirty" she said playfully pounding his chest.**

"**I'm just joking" he said laughing. He rolled over on top of her, and she laughed. "Clark! It's cold!" she whined. He lowered his head down to kiss her, but without warning she teleported, and instead of Alicia's lips a mouthful snow is all he met. Clark jumped up, and coughed up the snow while he laughed. **

"**Sorry. I had to get us jackets," Alicia said as she slipped a white jacket on, and tossed Clark a red one. "Thanks, but I'm not cold," said Clark. "Its for you to keep me warm," said Alicia smiling. Clark grinned as he threw the jacket on. "So why are we here?" asked Clark stepping towards Alicia, and embracing her in a hug. "Look," said Alicia pointing to the night sky. Clark looked up to the night sky, and miles above shined the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.**

"**Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights" said Alicia smiling while she snuggled up to Clark. Clark awed the sky as he hugged Alicia to keep her warm. **

"**I remember when I was little kid. I was really into chemistry and astronomy. I found out about the aurora borealis, and I knew I just had to see it in person. One night I found a way to break out of my room, and when I broke out I teleported here. I came every night just to look up at it and escape from my life," said Alicia. **

**Clark finally looked down, and smiled. "Really?" asked Clark smiling. "Yeah. This was my hideout," she said cuddling even closer to Clark. **

**MEANWHILE-------------------- **

**Chloe sat in the Smallville Medical Center next to a unconscious Lois Lane. Chloe's face showed fear and sadness, and as she sat there a tinge of frustration began to show. Chloe looked down unable to look at Lois. She then put her face in her hands, and tried to remember everything that had just happened. **

**FLASHBACK--------------------**

**Chloe sat in her car, and sang to her favorite song "Perfect Memory", as she drove the speed limit, which is more than she could say for Lois. As Chloe sang on completely lost in the song with her more than off tone voice when she noticed Lois speed up. **

"**Lois what are doing? Sheriff Adams is so going to give you a ticket," she said with a smirk on her voice. Chloe reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out her cell phone. "Lois slow down!" said Chloe sternly through the phone. "Okay little cousin, but no one ever got anywhere who wasn't on the fast track," said Lois back through the phone, and with that she was gone.**

"**Damn her!" yelled Chloe. Soon after that Chloe saw Lois swerve onto the other lane. "Lois. Oh, my God," said Chloe filled with frustration. "Slow down, Lois," said Chloe to herself. Beep. Beep. Chloe looked down to her cell phone which she had set on the passenger's seat. Chloe took a deep breath, and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" **

"**Awwww!" Chloe screamed as she swerved off the lane, and into the other. Chloe jumped out of her car as soon as it had came to a rather abrupt stop. She shoved the phone into her pocket, and ran to Lois's car which had been driven head first into an enormous tree.**

"**Lois!" screamed Chloe. Chloe quickly made it to Lois's car. To her joy the car door wasn't jammed stuck, and so she opened it with ease. "Lois. Lois are you okay" said Chloe frantically as she smacked her face seeing if she was conscious. "Crap!" screamed Chloe. "Ugh," grunted Chloe as she pulled Chloe out of the vehicle, but not before she had unbuckled her.**

**As soon as Lois was out of the vehicle Chloe began frantically pulling her to the woods just in case the car exploded. Chloe paused, and looked back at Lois's vehicle. "What's that . . ," Chloe stopped in mid-sentence and gasped. She quickened her pace, and pulled Lois to the nearest tree, and thats when it happened. **

**Adrenaline rushed through Chloe's body as flames licked at her, and with all her strength she heaved Lois behind a tree. Chloe quickly glanced at the explosion just in time to see a sharp hunk of metal fly towards her. Chloe gasped, and through herself to the ground, and that was the split second that saved her life. Chloe took a few quick breath, and looked. There where her head had just been a second ago was that same hunk of metal wedged into the tree.**

**Chloe looked at the car, and as it began drizzle the fire continued to blaze on, but with less energy then it had had at the time of the explosion. She stood up, and brushed off some ashes, and gazed around her. Lois was still unconscious, but okay. Lots of the trees near the car were charred, or dead, and there was debris everywhere she looked. Chloe quickly shoved her hand into her jacket pocket without hesitation, and dialed 911, and slowly Chloe faded away. **

**FLASHBACK OVER-------------------- **

**Chloe slowly lifted her face from her hands, and wiped her tears on the back of her hands, and stared at Lois. Lois stirred, and it seemed like Chloe's stare was to blame. **

"**Chloe?" said Lois weakly. "What happened?" said Lois sitting up. Chloe stood up, and walked to the door silently. "You made an old habit a reason for your cousin to feel disappointed in you," said Chloe without the slight sound of any emotion.**


End file.
